


The Caretaker

by TUNiU



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNiU/pseuds/TUNiU
Summary: No dialogue tags, no descriptions. Just pure feeling. Written post Reichenbach, before series 3 and 4 ever aired.





	The Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> I recovered many fics and snippets from an old thumb drive. Posting them now. This was written circa 2011, during the Great Hiatus between series 2 and 3.

I’m sorry, Sherlock. But I need to know.

Don’t do that.

No, um, are you the caretaker?

No. Just visiting my son, two rows over. The caretaker works hard to keep the grass nice for these people. It wouldn’t be kind to ruin some of his good work.

I need to know if he’s there.

You’re that blogger of his, aren’t you? From the papers? Would knowing he’s not in there make you feel better?

Not really. I’d wonder why he didn’t tell me.

There was no time, john.

You bastard. Oh, you bastard.

There was a bullet with your name on it ready to be fired the moment I failed to jump.


End file.
